Tu eres solamente MIO
by AnniSmashCiprianodeClearwater
Summary: Renesmee ha crecido, su familia, Jacob y ella se acaban de mudar a Inglaterra. Nessie descubre que Jacob la ama igual que ella a él. Situado después de amanecer.  Porfavor lean y dejenme su opinon.


Mío.

Desclaimer: Los personajes de Jacob y de Renesmee son de Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos para crear una historia y la trama está basada en la canción Mío de Paulina Goto.

Summary: Renesmee ha crecido, su familia, Jacob y ella se acaban de mudar a Inglaterra. Nessie descubre que Jacob la ama igual que ella a él. Situado después de amanecer.

**Renesmee POV:**

_Estábamos Jacob y yo en el claro que recientemente habíamos descubierto aquí, en Inglaterra. _

_Extrañaba Forks, ese lugar tan mágico para mí. Pero en este lugar en el que estábamos, se le asemejaba mucho. Bueno, sigo…_

_Íbamos caminando tomados de la mano, pero ahora, sentía esa corriente eléctrica que me atravesaba de pies a cabeza cada vez que me tocaba. Yo ya aparento unos 17 años, pero Jake sigue viéndome como niña pequeña._

_Me jalo fuertemente de la mano y quedamos enfrentados, mi cara estaba a centímetros de la suya y él la iba acercando más y más._

_-Te amo Ness…_

_-Yo… yo igual Jake_

_Nuestros labios casi se tocaban y estábamos a punto de besarnos por primera vez cuando…_

(((((RING))))

Me sobresalte y me caí de la cama. Genial. No era la primera vez que me sucedía, pero no podía dejar de frustrarme cada vez que eso sucedía.

**[No sé cómo ni cuándo**

**Me desperté extrañando**

**Tu pelo enmarañado**

**Bailando en mis manos**

**No supe en qué momento**

**Me fui perdiendo lento**

**En uno de tus besos**

**Que llevo en silencio]**

Refunfuñando me levante del suelo. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y entro mi duenda favorita.

-¡Nessie! ¿Lista para tu primer día de clases?

Eso me despejo por completo, se me había olvidado por completo- Ah, sí, claro Alice.

-A mi no me engañas Renesmee, por suerte tu tía favorita ya te preparo una muda de ropa y está ya en el baño para que te alistes. ¡Apúrate o llegarás tarde!

Salió tan rápido como entró. Me dirigí al baño e hice todo el ritual de belleza que me había dejado mi tía Alice en una lista en el baño. (Que horror, lo sé)

Cuando baje, estaban todos, pues ellos también entraban a la escuela, pero ellos iban a una pública, mientras yo iba a ir una sólo para niñas. También estaba Jacob…

**[Me fui enredando**

**Y ya no puedo estar sin ti**

**Me está gustando**

**Estar aqu****í]**

Salude a todos, pero me quedé en brazos de Jake, pues me sentía muy a gusto ahí. Él sonrió y me pregunto que si estaba lista para la escuela.

-Claro, sólo un poco nerviosa.

Después de desayunar, despedirme y tomar mis cosas, Jake me fue a dejar a la escuela con un Qué te vaya bien

**[Eres tan alucinante, estridente y fascinante  
Que no sé como explicarte  
Todo lo que siento  
Eres inimaginable, surrealista y desafiante  
No me importa lo que digan  
Tú eres lo que quiero**

**Me perteneces  
Tú eres solamente mío  
Me perteneces  
Tú eres solamente mío]**

Su sonrisa, aun después de que se allá ido, me dejo medio alucinada. Él es simplemente perfecto.

El día se me pasó especialmente lento, soñaba entre calses en estar en sus brazos y que me contará una de esas historias de mi madre de humana. Me sentía a salvo en sus brazos, como si allí no me pudiera pasar absolutamente nada.

**[No sé cómo ni cuándo  
Me fuiste acostumbrando  
A estar entre tus brazos  
y a sentirme a salvo**

**Me fui enredando  
Y ya no puedo estar sin ti]**

Cuando llegó la hora de la salida, me dirijí al estacionamiento, y ahí habá una multitud de chicas viendo hacia algun punto en específico. Escuchaba risitas tontas y algo así como Que guapo Sí, ¿quíen será? ¿Tendrá novia?

No me inporto mucho, hasta que vi quién era quien traia a todas mis compañeras fascinadas.

Jacob.

Claro. Me subí a una de las jardineras pues así me vería, ya que todas las tipas no me dejaban pasar. Sacudi mi mano y atraje su atención.

Se veía tan guapo con us playera negra y sus jeans desgastados junto con su moto negra. Suspiré, aunque él no lo supiera, él solamente sería _**mío.**_

Sonrío y se abrió paso hacia mí. Cuando llego me abrazo y me atrajo a su pecho... Se sintió tan bien.

Escuche como decían las chicas era demasiado bueno para ser verdad El reía despreocupado. Fruncí el seño y le pregunte el porqué se reía.

-Es qué yo estoy interesado sólo en una chica

Esa revelación me preocupo bastante, ¿quién era? Sabía que yo no podía ser pues soy "su niña".

-¿Qué pasa Ness?

-¿Quién es?

-¿Quién es qué?

**[Eres tan alucinante, estridente y fascinante**

**Que no sé como explicarte**

**Todo lo que siento**

**Eres inimaginable, surrealista, diferente y desafiante**

**No me importa lo que digan**

**Tú eres lo que quiero**

**Me perteneces**

**Tú eres solamente mío**

**Me perteneces**

**Tú eres solamente mío]**

-¿En quién estas interesado?

Freno el coche y me vio directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué no es _muy_ obvio?

-No

Sonrió y se me acerco- Eres tú Ness

Parpadeé y le sonreí- Yo también te quiero Jake

No podía creerlo, esto debía ser un sueño, vi mi brazo y lo pellizque…

-¡Au!

-¿Por qué te pellizcas?

-Debo estar soñando, como todos los días, bueno, no, por que en mi sueño me besas...

-Eso se puede arreglar...

No me dí cuenta de lo que planeaba hasta que sentí sus labios presionar los míos. Le respondí el beso, nos separamos hasta que nos hizo falta aire.

**[Oxigeno en mi corazón**

**Una molécula de amor**

**Una obsesión, mi religión**

**Tú eres todo en mi interior]**

Me reí con todas mis ganas. Él me veía extrañado.

-Es que, ¡llevo tanto tiempo enamorada de tí Jake! ¡Se me hace una locura que tu sientas al menos una decima parte de todo el amor que yo te tengo...!

Negó con la cabeza-Eso es lo que tu crees.

No dije nada pues él es todo para mí, mi máxima obsesión, todo...

Ahora sí podía decir que era TOTAL Y COMPLETAMENTE **MÍO.**

No me iba a importar lo que me dijeran mi padre y mi tía Rosalie, en verdad que no...

**[Eres tan alucinante, estridente y fascinante**

**Que no sé como explicarte**

**Todo lo que siento**

**Eres inimaginable, surrealista, diferente y desafiante**

**no me importa lo que digan**

**Tú eres lo que quiero**

**Me perteneces**

**Tú eres solamente mío**

**Me perteneces**

**Tú eres solamente mío]**

Hola gente. Aquí un nuevo One Shot. Creo que no me quedo como esperaba, pero al menos hice el intento. Es que, me encanta la canción, no me agrada la tipa que la canta, pero la letra sí. Bueno, espero que les guste- ¡Por favor! Dejenme su opinión. En verdad, así me ayudan a mejorar. Bueno, un beso.

Sailor Júpiter de Black.


End file.
